Mi vida en el pupilo
by FallyBloody
Summary: -UA-Sesshomaru Taisho le esconde un secreto a sus amigos, Un muchacho nuevo aparece en el instituto Shikon para hombres. Sesshomaru se excita con Naraku y éste igual.


Cap 1: Travesuras.

En el pupilo masculino Shikon, Sesshomaru Taisho era el adolescente más popular, se le reconoce por ser el más antiguo de la escuela, por sus bromas pesadas y por ser el más guapo. Tiene unos 18 años, de pelo largo y plateado. Normalmente NUNCA ve a sus padres, ya que no lo iban a visitar muy a menudo por sus viajes de negocios, y desde pequeño se encuentra en el pupilo Shikon. Él comparte la habitación de su estancia con dos amigos suyos, Bankotsu y Koga. Suelen ser distraídos en clase, ya que no consideran importante nada de la vida y mucho menos lo que dicen sus profesores, tendía a ser frío con la mayoría de... mejor dicho con todo el mundo salvo sus dos amigos. Hace dos días que se escuchaban rumores sobre un muchacho nuevo, normalmente a Sesshomaru no le importaría pero...

-Sesshomaru ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó el director.

-Claro- respondió, y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del MUY apuesto director Takemashi.

El señor Takemashi, el director de la escuela, hacía algunos años que consiguió su puesto de director en el Shikon, era de la misma estatura de Sesshomaru, de cabello corto y castaño, sus ojos verdes, y su piel apenas estaba bronceada.

-Veras, seguramente te has enterado de que vendrá a esta escuela un muchacho nuevo- dijo ya dentro de su oficina, con la puerta cerrada y sentado en su sillón.

-He oído rumores- respondió Sesshomaru mientras se sentaba en la única silla que había frente al escritorio del director.

-Ya veo, bueno, quería informarte que será trasladado a tu habitación.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-No tienes por qué alterarte, además tu te encargarás de enseñarle la escuela y... ¡ah! están en las mismas clases.

-Pe-pero...

-¡No hay peros!

-¡Pues los exijo!

-¡No me hable así!- gritó mientras se paraba y rodeaba el escritorio para estar frente a Sesshomaru.

-¡Hago lo que quiero!- dijo levantándose de su asiento rápidamente.

-¡Béseme!- gritó sin darse cuenta con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Con gusto!

Sesshomaru se tiró a los brazos de su director para besarlo con fuerza y desesperación. Ambos movían su rostro con ansias, con deseo, ambos quemaban por dentro. Las manos del director acariciaban con fervor la cabeza y el cabello de Sesshomaru, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda a su queridísimo director.

Sesshomaru levantó _apenas_ a Takemashi pera sentarlo en su escritorio, y así poder estar más cómodo mientras lo besaba. Ambos se deseaban, Sesshomaru comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar al miembro del director para comenzar a estimularlo, él sabía lo que su director quería y él también lo deseaba, era tan guapo, siempre que lo veía había intentado ligarlo, tocarlo, y entre sus sueños no podía evitar soñar que hacía un par de cosillas con el director.

Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente sobre la tela del pantalón, luego le abrió el cierre y le bajó la ropa interior a Takemashi, para que disfrutara más de las caricias que le otorgaba gustosamente su mano. Al principio fue lentamente, de arriba a abajo, como una dulce tortura, ambos gemían, y se deseaban. Fue de arriba a abajo, apenas tocándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, se estaba poniendo erecto, luego fue a la parte de atrás para poder tocar sus testículos, luego bajó para poder tocar-apenas-la punta de su erecto miembro, lo cual hizo temblar de placer al director... era tan torturoso y delicioso al mismo tiempo...

-Ah... ah... ¡oh! ¡Sessho... maru!- Takemashi comenzaba a jadear.

-Ah... extrañaba esto de aquí señor director... ¿le gusta le que hago señor?

-Ah... ¡Sí! ¡sabes que sí! ¡Ah...! ¡Sigue... por favor!...Sesshomaru... ah...

-Quiero oírlo... gemir mi nombre...

-Ah... ah... Sessho...maru.. ah ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sí! ¡Así! Ah... AH... ¡AH!

De pronto Sesshomaru apartó su mano, en cuanto lo hizo el director puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó algo furioso.

-¿Quiere que siga?

-Sabe que sí...

-¡Grítrlo!- exigió.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Grita que me deseas tanto como yo a ti!

-Ah... ¡TE DESEO! ¡POR FAVOR SIGUE! ¡SIGUE! ¡TE OBLIGO A TOCARME! ¡TÓCAME Y TERMINA CON ESTO DE AQUÍ!

Sesshomaru como un además tomó entre sus manos el duro miembro de su director para meterselo en la boca. Takemashi soltó un gran gemido, Sesshomaru lo hacía tan bien... era tan sabroso... tan rico... estaba acalorado, Sesshomaru lamía la punta del pene del director como si fuera un caramelo, lamia, besaba, succionaba apenar ese sabor era tan deiciosos para él...

-Ah.. ¡Ohh Sesshomaru! ¡ah... sí! ¡así! ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡mmm! ¡ah! ¡ah! ¡te deseo ah... sigue!

-Oh... señor director...

-¡No pare... aaah... no se detenga! ¡Sí! ¡así! ¡ahh! ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh sí! ¡SIGUE! ¡te lo ordeno!

-¿Le gusta?

-Ahh.. SÍ ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡AHH! ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO! ¡AH...! ¡QUÉ RICO! ¡SIGA! ¡SIGA! ¡SIGA! ¡SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru llevó a su queridísimo director al clímax, haciendo que éste expulsara su sustancia dentro de la boca de Sesshomaru. Takemashi apenas podía respirar ¡había sido tan placentero que...! ah... definitivamente era su estudiante favorito en todo el pupilo.

Cuando volvió a respirar mejor, Sesshomaru lo beso llevando la sustancia del director a la cavidad de éste. Sus lenguas se saboreabas, sus labios chocaban y el calor volvió. Sesshomaru le quitó la corbata al director, él le ayudó. Le quitó el blazer, desabrochó la camisa poco a poco, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Takemashi haciéndolo suspirar, en cuanto al director, le quitó a Sesshomaru la camisa, ambos desvestían al otro.

Las caricias que Sesshomaru le daba al director eran tan suaves y placenteras que se sentía en el cielo, él trataba de devolvérselas acariciando también su pecho bien formado... Sesshomaru le besaba cada musculo y parte del pecho de su director, subió una mano para acariciarle el pezón, éste estaba duro, su director gimió, él sí que sabía como hacerle sentir el placer... con su mano lo pellizcaba, apretaba y suavemente tomaba, luego con su lengua lo lamió haciendo gemir a Takemashi, cada vez más fuerte. Succionaba y lamía en lengüetasos. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro, lo tomo, acarició, lamió, succionó... finalmente le quitó la camisa, bajó la cabeza para besar cada parte del torso de Takemashi, mientras que con sus suaves manos acariciaba sus brazos, Takemashi seguía suspirando, en ocasiones gemía, luego Sesshomaru acarició sus piernas, sintió las manos de su director quitarle el cinturón, y vibró del placer, tal vez su querido Takemashi no se dio cuenta, pero rosó parte de su miembro al tratar de quitarle el cinturón. Se excitó tanto en ese momento que sintió su pene endurecerse. Le acarició los muslos luego le acarició la cintura y bajó hasta el trasero de su director.

Al sentir que le acariciaba las piernas, Takemashi comenzó a des abrocharle el cinturón a Sesshomaru, lo sintió vibrar y sonrió, pero cuando sintió que le acariciaba los muslos su "amigo" comenzó a despertar de nuevo, trató de quitarle el pantalón a Sesshomaru con los pies, ya que seguía sentado en el escritorio y su amante seguía parado. Abrió los ojos para ver el miembro de Sesshomaru sobresalir de su ropa interior, estaba algo erecto que digamos... sonrió ¡cómo le gustaría tocarlo! estaba a punto de hacerlo, perdido entre la maravillosa vista del pene de su amante y las caricias que le daba éste en la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera a rozarlo con su mano, sintió las manos de Sesshomaru en su trasero.

-Ah..

Sesshomaru tomó con fuerza el trasero del director, lo masajeó con gusto, era tan sabrozo...

-Ah... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru

Justo como lo deseaba, lo nombraba entre gemidos. Takemashi entrelazó sus piernas con la cintura de Sesshomaru, estrechándolo así hacia él e inconscientemente comenzó a moverse, haciendo que sus penes se rozaran y tocaran, ambos se sintieron, ambos estaban duros, ambos sudando, ambos respirando con dificultad y entrecortada mente; Sesshomaru lo sintió moverse, sintió su pene y también comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las del director... lo necesitaba, necesitaba la caricia de su pene contra el suyo...

-Ah.. ah... Sesshomaru ah... mira como me tienes... ah.. tu me das tanto placer... ahh...

-Ah... oh... señor director.. ah... ust a mi... también.. ¡ah!... lo.. necesito...

-Ah...¿enserio?.. ah.. ja.. pues... ya que haces.. ah.. un excelente trabajo..¡mmm!. quiero darte algo...

El director aparto apenas a Sesshomaru de él, se bajó del escritorio para luego quitarse lo que quedaba de su ropa, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines el pantalón que se atoró en sus pies, luego se tiró enzima de Sesshomaru, quedando así los dos en el suelo, Takemashi enzima de Sesshomaru. Besó con fervor a su estudiante, mientras le tomaba con ambas manos los dos pezón erectos de Sesshomaru para acariciarlos, deslizaba sus manos por su firme torso, sus músculos que parecían rocas ¡Sesshomaru era tan guapo y musculoso! esta vez, Sesshomaru suspiraba entre besos mientras lentamente Takemashi bajaba su mano hasta la ropa interior de Sesshomaru y sin previo aviso, le tomó su pene, que ya estaba muy duro, lo oyó gemir sonoramente, eso le agradó. Comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sesshomaru suavemente, Sesshomaru comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ¡aquello era tan delicioso! comenzó a flaquear y gemir, Takemashi dejó de besarlo y comenzó a besar su torso, aquel que le quitaba el sueño... dejándole el camino libre a Sesshomaru para que pudiera gemir...

-Ah.. ah... ah...

-Parece que cambiamos de lugares ¿no...?

-Ah... ja.. see... ah.. más...

-¿Cómo?

-Grrrr... más.. deme más.. por.. favor...

Gustosamente, Takemashi comenzó a estimular con, apenas un poco, de prisa el duro pene de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo gemir con más intensidad y gruñir en algunas ocasiones. Sesshomaru se sentía en el cielo.. ¡Sólo su director podía hacerlo sentir así! ¡pero qué delicia! el placer que acumulaba su cuerpo no lo podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo... con sus manos tomó las nalgas de Takemashi, simplemente por ganas, lo oyó gemir y se le ocurrió masaje ar sus mejillas y su entrada, mientras disfrutaba de la masturbación que le daba Takemashi.

-Oh... ¡Sesshomaru! ¡mmm! ¡que rico! jeje eres.. travieso..

-ah.. ¿si?.. jej... solo usted... me pone... así...

-ah.. que gusto.. ohh... su pene está duro...

-Mmm... sus... nalgas.. son tan... suaves y... deliciosas... ahh...

-Ohh.. Sesshomaru..

-Mmm... delicioso deme más ¡Por favor deme... más!

El director comenzó a sobar la parte de atrás del pene de Sesshomaru.

-¡Ah! ¡...Señor director! ust.. me... da tanto.. placer...

-Ust...joven... tambien.. a... mi... oh...

-Ah...si... ah... ah... ah... ah...más.. rápido.. más.. de prisa...

-Me... encantan ...tus ...gemidos... gime.. para mí.. por favor..

-Ah.. ah... me gusta lo que me hace...

-Ah... ¿mucho?- al terminar la pregunta, le lamió el rostro a Sesshomaru y le comenzó a acariciar los testículos.

-¡AH! ¡sí! ¡mucho!.. oh... ¡sí! ¡ah! ¡siga...! !Takemashi!... ¡siga!... siga... lo necesi-to tanto... ust... me excita ¡siga por favor y no se detenga!

-Oh.. Sesshomaru

-Ohh Take-mashi... más rápido ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡DEME MÁS SOLO UST SABE DARME MÁS! ¡AH! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!

Takemashi comenzó a mover sus caderas con las de Sesshomaru, él también lo hizo al sentir a Takemashi moverse.

-Ohh ¡Si! ¡mi director! ¡mi querido director! ¡te necesito... dentro de mí!

-Ah... Sesshomaru... mi Sesshomaru.. ah.. oh.. tócame ¡TÓCAME!

-Ah... ohh.. sus nalgas son tan... exiquitas...las amo...

-Luego... las sentiras.. ¡ahora.. por favor... toqueme!

-Bi-bien...

Sesshomaru dejó las nalgas del director, para luego colocarlas en su pene, entrelazó la cintura de Takemashi con sus pies para mover mejor sus caderas, mientra con sus expertas manos lo estimulaba. Takemashi gimió y le acarició la punta del pene a su estudiante.

-¡AAh!... ¡Señor director... siga! ¡no se detenga por nada!

-¡OH! Sesshomaru ¡sí! ah... ah... ah.. ah.. mmh ¡sí!

-Señor Takemashi... ¡Ah! ¡AH! ¡Ohh SÍ! ¡SIGA! ¡MMMM! ¡ME GUSTA! ¡ME GUSTA! ¡QUÉ RICO!

-¡AH! ¡JOVEN SESSHOMARU!

-¡OHH SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡ASÍ! ¡MUEVASE ASÍ! ¡TÓQUEME ASÍ! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!

-MI JOVEN.. AH... OHH.. MMM ¡QUÉ DELICIA! ¡ES UST TAN... DELICIOSO!

-OH... ¡SEÑOR TAKEMASHI!

Sesshomaru expulsó su sustancia que calló en las manos de Takemashi

-SESSHO-MARU ¡TÓMEME! ¡POR EL TRASERO! ¡SE LO SUPLICO! AH...

-¡AH! ¡CON GUSTO!

Takemashi se quitó de su sexy estudiante para ponerse en cuatro, sintió a Sesshomaru enzima de él ¡nada lo emocionaba más!

Sesshomaru tomó su pene y lo metió en la entrada de su director, comenzó a moverse lentamente, moviendo sus caderas con deseo, luego sintió a su amante moverse, por lo que también comenzó a moverse, rápido, cada vez más rápido, su pene entraba y salía con fuerza de las nalgar del director, sus embestidas eran cada vez más prolongadas y fuertes, ambos estaban disfrutando, ambos se sentían en el cielo, y sentían que todo era delicioso, todo era placer, y Sesshomaru cada vez iba más rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡más rápido! ¡más... rápido!

Sesshomaru gruñó con placer, el deseo lo hacía moverse a todo lo que podía, y simplemente, la estaba pasando de maravilla.

-Ahh... señor... director... ah... se-señor... director... me encanta...

-Y... a mi... ahhh Sesshomaru sí ¡más rápido! ¡más!

-¡Señor Takemashi! ¡ah si! ¡ay sí! ¡ muévase! ¡sí! ¡sí! ¡ah! ah...

-Oh... Sesshomaru ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡MÁS RÁPIDO! ¡MÁS! ¡TÓMEME FUERTE! ¡ASÍ! ¡SÍ!

-AH... OH... OH OH SÍ.. TAKEMASHI AH... LO DESEO UST... ES DELICIOSO

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah AH AH AH AH ¡SESSHOMARU!

-Ohh.. ¡Señor director! ¡Señor director! ¡mi querido señor director!

Sesshomaru se movía a toda prisa, era tan gratificante ese momento para ambos, luego Sesshomaru no pudo más y explotó dentro de su director, ambos llegaron al clímax, Sesshomaru salió de Takemashi, ambos empezaron a vestirse, los dos aun respiraba con dificultad, mientras Takemashi se vestía su celular sonó.

-¿Diga? ¡Ah... hola amor!

Sesshomaru lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-Sí... llegare a-cenar.. espérame... ¿Sí? No... estoy bien solo... corrí. Ajá.. ah... sí esta bien... adiós- colgó el teléfono.

-Adivino ¿tu mujer?

Takemashi lo miró

-¿Acaso está celoso joven?- cuestionó mientras se acercaba a Sesshomaru.

-No diga tonterías, sólo preguntaba...- mintió, claro que estaba celoso, solo él podía tomar al director, y mirarlo y tocarlo, si bien tenía hijos pero eso fue antes de conocerlo.

-Ajá... como diga.. pero...

Se paró en frente de Sesshomaru, éste se encontraba nervioso por su cercanía, sin previo aviso su director lo rodeó en brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso, yo te quiero a ti y tú eres el único que me da placer, lo comprobaste hace un momento..

Sesshomaru le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, tomándolo de la cintura.

-Tú recuerda que eres mío- le respondió Sesshomaru mientras lamía el lóbulo de la oreja del director.

-Ah.. lo sé pero... si no se va no lo dejaré ir- dijo mientras lo estrechaba por las nalgas -¿se va o se queda?

-Aunque me gustaría seguir montando esto- dijo tomando su trasero -y lamer esto- dijo tomando la hombría de Takemashi, éste gimió -tengo que ir a tomarme un baño, lo invitaría pero... creo que debe irse a su casa...

-Ja... lo sé pero... prométeme que luego tomaremos un baño justos, la sola idea me excita, joven...recuerde que se cumplen 2 años.

-No lo he olvidado- le contestó Sesshomaru, mientras le sonreía pícara mente.

Takemashi le dio un último beso, por lo menos de ese día... era su manera de despedirse.

Sesshomaru salió de la oficina del director, era cierto, cumplían 2 años de 'amantes', se dirigió al baño y tomo una relajante ducha caliente, como le encantaba tomarla luego de hacerle el amor a su sexy director. Recordó lo del chico nuevo ¿fastidiaría mucho? bueno... no era lo importante, en tanto no vea a su Takemashi no había problema, después de todo era celoso, y defendía lo suyo. No es que amara a Takemashi pero era algo parecido, no era obsesión, simplemente era tan sexy y guapo que lo quería para él solo.

CoNtInUaRa

* * *

><p>O.O... bueno... ejem, creo que me zarpe un pokin con el lemmon :$ jujuju, casi siempre tuve una mente pervertida, sorry x$. Bien, la idea es esta: La verdad no hay mucho que contar... solo que Sesshomaru es el típico chico malo y popular en su escuela y que sus "secuaces" vendrían a ser sus 'amigos' Koga y Bankotsu... creo que es <span>OBVIO<span> el secreto que Sesshomaru le esconde a sus amigos... no solo que se acueste con el director de su escuela(ba... pupilo xP...) sino también la... elección de gusto sexual.. y que él y su _queridísimo_ director son muy apasionados y dos bestias en celo en la cama X( O.O. Básicamente así es su vida, es popular, frío, malo, sólo se ríe con sus amigos... lo sé, lo sé, no hay mucho que escribir -.-U tiene amoríos con una persona mayor y eso no es tan... "ubicado" pero así es él en mi fic... Naraku no ha llegado todavía pero en el próximo capitulo prometo que va a aparecer como el chico nuevo, que es _nada que ver a Sesshomaru_... es todo, espero que les guste mucho mucho mucho y ver muchos muchos comentarios, sobretodo del lemmon, es MUY importante para mí saber si quedó bien, si narré bien y (lo más importante) si les gusto please please please! x/./x ¡Byee!

POS: perdonen faltas ortográficas, es que me apresuré demasiado en subirlo... ¡LO JURO POR MÍ! escribí este cáp en menos de tres horas y apenas lo terminé lo subí por que estaba muy apresurada en salir de casa por que tenía cosas que hacer X(, ni siquiera le puse nombre al "Chaper" conclusión: no tuve tiempo de re-leerlo y corregirlo ;(... Y por cierto, TheBandOfSevenSpecters ¡Lo he corregido para ti! Gracias por comentar, espero que esta "versión" te agrade más ;) y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y te siga gustando :D... ahora sí, ¡Byee!


End file.
